1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) disposed between electrodes that are arranged opposite to (arranged to face) each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are to be formed, and an organic layer material is deposited on the FMM to form the organic layer having a desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing large organic light-emitting display devices using a large mother glass. For example, when a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to a gravitational pull to thereby distort its pattern. Such disadvantages are not conducive to the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known by the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.